Teacher's Pet
by Starry Requiem
Summary: "I'll look forward to seeing you then, Ms. Kisaragi." He smiled, beginning to walk away. Somehow, she doubted that he actually meant that. / Yuffentine. Yuffie/Vincent, AU.


Yuffie and Rinoa strolled down the park, as she sucked on a lollipop, listening to Rinoa catch her up on school.

"Geeze, Rinoa!" Yuffie cried out, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound. "I was only sick for like… two days! You make it sound like, world history happened! I just want to know the important stuff."

Rinoa made a face, that was half-amused and half-annoyed. "Okay, Yuf. What's important to you?"

Yuffie began to chew on her lollipop again, thinking. "Hm… good questIon, Rin. Lemme sit on that for a while, and I'll get back to you." They continued to walk, until they came to the stop because Rinoa stopped for an ice cream.

"I'll have a sea-salt ice cr-" Rinoa began to order, until she was interrupted.

"Ooh, ooh! I got it, Rin. Did Squallie wear the tight pants or the baggy pants?"

Rinoa narrowed her eyes at the girl, and quickly turned her head back towards the cashier. "A sea-salt ice cream." When it was handed to her, she smiled.

"Thanks!" Rinoa called as the two began to walk away, toward a bench.

"Answer my question!" Yuffie hissed.

"All of his pants are tight, Yuffie!" Rinoa cried, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuffie's mouth fell agape. "Oh nononnoo_no, _Rin. Don't think I'm lookin' at Squallie's crotchie," she stopped mid-sentence to giggle at her rhyme, "He's all yours!"

Rinoa just smiled. "He's not mine, Yuffie. We're not even going out."

"Well, as soon as he grows a pair of balls, you guys w-"

"I get the point!" Rinoa cried, laughing.

The two girls continued to snack on their treats, and talking. Or, well, it was mostly Yuffie talking about how she got extremely delusional due to her fever and threw up on her 'ninja boots'.

"The really nice pair! I call 'em my ninja boots, cause they look like something a ninja would wear. I swear, Rin. In another life… I would so be a ninja. I can just sneak up behind people and BAM!" She exclaimed, taking the lollipop out of her mouth as it made another 'pop' sound. Rinoa began to giggle, but then Yuffie gasped, dropping her lollipop.

"Hey, hey. Who is _that?_!" She asked, pointing towards the ice cream cart they were at no more than a few moments ago.

Rinoa looked toward the direction Yuffie was pointing in, and her mouth fell.

At the ice cream cart, stood a tall pale man with long, dark hair and red eyes.

"He's cute!" Yuffie grinned.

Rinoa began to stifle her laughter, "Remember… uh, the new teacher I was telling you about?"

Yuffie nodded quickly. "Yeah yeah, Mr. Valentine. History. I know, I don't care. Who is _he_?"

The girl next to Yuffie grinned widely. "That's Mr. Valentine."

Yuffie gasped. "Nooo way! That's… that's…"

"Horrible?"

"Great!" Yuffie smiled, hopping off of the bench. "I'm going to go talk to him. Y'know, get… acquainted." She winked.

She bounced off toward the ice cream cart, seeing Mr. Valentine get handed a chocolate cone.

"Hey!" Yuffie exclaimed, waving. "Mr. Valentine!"

Mr. Valentine blinked, but overall his expression did not change. "Who are you?"

_Ah, a quiet one. Those are always tough to crack. _"I'm one of your students! Just call me Ms. Kisaragi!" She grinned, pointing to herself with both hands.

"You weren't in class yesterday." Mr. Valentine pointed out, grabbing the cone from the cashier as he watched Yuffie walk over.

"One chocolate please!" She ordered, smiling. "Chocolate's my favorite, y'know. What a quinkydink, eh, Mr. Valentine?"

He did not respond.

Yuffie frowned, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. "But, anyway. To answer your question, I was sick! But I'll sure be there on Monday."

"I'll look forward to seeing you then, Ms. Kisaragi." He smiled, beginning to walk away. Somehow, she doubted that he actually meant that.

Yuffie threw a certain amount of money toward the cashier, and grabbed the cone and quickly ran after her new teacher. "I'll look forward to seeing _you, _Mr. Valentine. By the way, my name's Yuffie. Please call me that."

He eyed her, and slowly nodded, taking a lick of his ice cream cone. "Okay then, Yuffie." He replied, as monotone as ever.

"Since we're on a first name basis…" Yuffie began, glancing at Rinoa who was motioning for her to come back, which she decided to ignore. "What's your name?"

"Vincent."  
>"Ooh! Can I call you Vinny?"<br>"I'd prefer you wouldn't."

Yuffie frowned once again, feeling uneasy. Suddenly, she tripped, falling with her ice cream tumbling in the air, breaking it's fall on the ground next to her.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she felt immense pain in her ankle. "Oh, ugh… god, no!" Yuffie whined, trying to move the ankle, but she only gasped. "I- I think I broke my ankle."

Vincent's mouth was slightly agape, unsure of what to do. "Can you walk, Ms. Kisaragi?"

"Yuffie!" She replied, angrily, as she rubbed her ankle, wincing in pain.

"Can you walk, _Yuffie_?" He repeated once again, his tone more firm.

Yuffie put on the best pout she could. "I don't think I can, you better call my parents… ow, the pain!"

Vincent immediately pulled out his cell phone, looking for a number to dial. Probably the school.

"Wait! Before you do that," Yuffie began, trying to hide her grin, "Carry me, Mr. Valentine?" She asked innocently, motioning toward an empty bench.

Vincent blinked, hesitating for a moment. But, that would be the right thing to do, so he scooped her tiny frame into his arms, and carried her over to a bench.

A few benches away, Rinoa shook her head. Pretending to break her ankle for a guy… classic Yuffie.

* * *

><p>This is AU, obviously. And sorry! I hope I wrote Vincent well.<br>I'm on a really big Yuffentine kick. They're really amazing. (:

Please, please tell me what you thought in a review and should I write more Yuffie/Vincent fiches? I'm hesitant!


End file.
